User blog:ZeoSpark/Nintendo Direct Review (06/11/2019)
Hello ! That was some direct yesterday huh? I felt like while it isn't a top tier direct, it definitely had it's good share of awesome moments. I'll be going over some of the more key parts of the direct so if I don't list any specific game, sorry as I most likely didn't care for it. I'll try not to make this too long or overwhelming so here we go! The first trailer revealed to be The Hero from Dragon Quest series marking another crossover with the Smash series. I think this was a pretty good addition considering Dragon Quest has been requested for the Switch for awhile now and I've always wanted to play the series. Having different heroes from different games was a good move as well considering the one with the bandana is the more iconic one while the one with the Android 17-like hair is the most recent. And yeah a Dragon Quest game for the Switch is being released in September so I'll most likely be picking up a copy. Next up was an incredibly funny segment with Bowser and the new president of Nintendo of America: Doug Bowser. Even though I feel this guy has a lot to fill after Reggie's departure, the fact that his replacement is a guy who last name is the same as pretty much the face of villain of Nintendo is awesome and I'm glad they played off of that. It helps to flush out Doug's personality since this is his first Direct. Anywho, they start off revealing more information of Luigi's Mansion 3. I'll say that this game looks awesome, keeps the continuity going by having Luigi still have Polterpup, and the fact that Peach actually appears in this game! And it's interesting that it takes place in a very large hotel rather than a mansion. And the gameplay has some unique twists as well like slamming down ghosts to damage them and others more, an air pressure attack that knocks away ghosts and allows Luigi to "jump," and the return of Goouigi from the 3DS remake of the original Luigi's Mansion. However, it really does look like the game takes a lot from Dark Moon meaning no Portrait Ghosts and a lot more of these blue ghosts that appear to replace the Greenies. Also one thing to note is that they actually showed off King Boo meaning he's returning yet again as the antagonist. I was thinking since they did that, it's either because it was so obvious or they're trying to keep the true villain hidden. Considering Peach is in this game, I wouldn't be surprised the actual Bowser and King Boo are teaming up. As long they don't bring back that mission-based gimmick, I'll be happy. Finally, Scarescraper with up to 8 players, awesome! Skipping past some Crystals game (don't care for it sorry), Link's Awakening HD (I'm calling it that lol) is next and man does the game look gorgeous. Some of my friends are off put by the game's overall chibi design but I feel like that helps make it look charming. Not much else is shown about this game except the unique dungeon maker gimmick that will remind you of Super Mario Maker which definitely gives you something to do if you're not on an adventure. I was a big fan of The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds and I have a feeling this game will be great as well! Afterwards, they showed off a bunch of RPGs (Fire Emblem The Three Houses I'm getting) and Resident Evils 5 and 6 which is pretty surprising but don't really care for. No More Heroes 3 is interesting considering the spinoff had a lot of hate and after that is a bunch of games I don't really care for. Pokemon Sword and Shield content was next and let me say, I LOVE the design of the Water Gym Leader: Nessie. And her name is a play of the Loch Ness Monster. Clever! A demo will be released soon so that'll be nice to try out that Dynamax feature which is sorta a hit-miss with most people. Astral Chain is next but I'm not fully sure if I'll be getting that game or not. However, the next game I'm definitely getting: Animal Crossing: New Horizons. This game reminds me of a Harvest Moon game where you start off on an almost deserted island where you have to build up to things to get people to move in and whatnot. New Horizons looks to go in this direction and I love it! You went from a person moving out of your parents house to a mayor of a town to being left stranded. It's an interesting spin on the series and has some unique gimmicks to it as well. And I loved Villager's cameo at the end as it seems like he wanted to take a break from Smash Bros. for a little while lol. The game is being delayed to March of next year which is a rather long time but I understand. A game like this needs to make sure it works fine. There was a little montage of games being released as well that was shown. Spyro was definitely the highlight as we now have him and Crash Bandicoot's remake games on the Switch. Now, for what we all were waiting for. A second character reveal and it's freaking Banjo & Kazooie! A character that has been requested ever since Rare was a part of Nintendo. Banjo may have been obvious with Nintendo and Microsoft's friendly negotiations lately but this pretty much seals the deal! The reveal actually used a revamp of the one for K. Rool's but K. Rool is actually with DK and Diddy and them being excited for Banjo's appearance was awesome considering they're all (minus DK as since he started off as a Nintendo character, he doesn't fully count as a Rare character) Rare characters. Spiral Mountain being the stage to play on makes sense as it's always the first level you play as in the games. Banjo & Kazooie will make for very good additions to the Smash family and I'm glad it happened! I thought Nintendo wouldn't be able to top that and the direct would end. But nope! The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild 2! The first game was a-maz-ing and gave you a LOT to do and sequels these days tend to do better than their predecessors so I can't wait to see what this game will offer us. Especially since it looks like Ganondorf will finally have a physical appearance instead of being a mass of malice with no shread of control left. Overall, the direct was awesome! Two new character reveals, more info on Luigi's Mansion 3, Animal Crossing: New Horizon. Nintendo really is playing my wallet this year lol but I'm glad this Direct held up well despite the many "meh" games it had in between. Of course Super Mario Maker 2 releases soon so hopefully I could play some levels any of you make if you have the game! Anywho, I'm ending the blog here. Thanks for reading and stay chill! Category:Blog posts